


Moonlight Kisses

by Buttercupbadass



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Long lost love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Surprise, Second Chance at Everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbadass/pseuds/Buttercupbadass
Summary: Sometimes you think you have everything you ever wanted then the one you can't live without walks in your door.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Hunger Games 2020 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	Moonlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysEverlark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/gifts).



**Peeta--**

Standing on the small balcony off my bedroom the mild weather of the day has taken a quick turn toward a biting cold, as it tends to do on a winter’s night in Chicago. Icy flakes swirl in the dark sky and through the clouds of my breath, a warning gof the snowstorm due on the first morning of the new year. Below me I can hear people moving around. Trays of glasses clink together in preparation for the party that will start soon. Guests will be arriving, ignoring the threatening weather for the opportunity to ring in the New Year with the most celebrated artist of the decade. The Wunderkind, who after studying and working in Europe for over a decade returned to the States to set up a home base in the city that gave him his start. 

In case it wasn’t clear, I am said Wunderkind, or I was, not sure how long that moniker sticks around. I haven’t been a kid in a long time, sometimes I wonder if I ever was. I am an artist, I’m comfortable with that but somewhere along the line someone added the word celebrity to it. I’ve never been able to come to terms with that part of the job. Don’t get me wrong I know I’m lucky. Artists more talented than me struggle to make a living while I live quite lavishly. My originals sell for more than I could ever have imagined when I was first starting out. Prints of my work grace walls all over the world. My bright swaths of color emanating from photo realistic, iconic images have somehow touched a nerve with generations of art lovers. 

The chill begins to set into my bones so I head back inside. My bedroom does little to warm me with the cold white walls and minimalistic furniture; it doesn’t exactly scream warm and cozy. On a night like tonight maybe it’s good it doesn’t because I’d be tempted to crawl into bed with a few quilts and sleep to the new year. Instead I hear the band setting up. Someone is tuning their guitar and drums are being shuffled around. I am expected to be the host, greet the hoi polloi of this great city yet, I will know very few of the guests but they all think they know me.

I really do love this city and it did give me my start but home has always been a small town in Appalachia called Panem. Where my father still runs the town’s only bakery despite the competition from the big box stores that tend to show up at every exit off the highway. I remember my first experience with a party like tonight and a comment by a socialite. “A Baker in a town named after Bread, how quaint!” How did I go my whole life not knowing Panem means bread? I was impressed. If this city is filled with brilliant people who know the latin word for bread I would have to raise my game if I ever wanted to be accepted. That kid from the small town needed to disappear. And he did, most of the time. It’s only when he’s alone that he remembers where it really started.

A knock on my door echoes off the mostly bare walls of the bedroom. “Guests are arriving, Peeta”, the high pitched sing, song voice of my assistant comes through the door before she opens it and steps in. Effie is blinding in her boldly striped fully sequined dress. It’s low cut and short and possibly inappropriate for a woman her age, if I knew what age she was. Effie is one of those mysteries of my world that I will never quite understand. She could be anywhere from her mid-thirties to mid-fifties. I have no idea. All I know is she knows her stuff and she rules my professional life. All I do is produce art. She does the rest. Without her, Peeta Mellark, Celebrity Artist, wouldn't exist.

“You’re all pink.” She frowns as she touches my cheeks with the back of her hand.

“I was on the balcony”

“Peeta, It’s freezing out there.” She rushes to the glass french door to ensure it is closed completely. “Let me look at you.” She pauses and gives me the once over. My tailored dark suit smart, hair perfectly disheveled and arty. “Perfect.”

“How are things downstairs, Effie?”

“Mostly good. The caterers are all set up. The bars are stocked and fully manned. The band seems to be short a singer though. They assure me someone will be here shortly.”

“Effie, you are a marvel.”

“Oh, my …” she stops as she pulls me forward to press her cheek against mine and make the kiss noise. “Try to enjoy yourself down there. You’ve been so morose lately.”

“I’ll try.”

She stops in the doorway to adjust her heel. I can’t see her face but I know the smile has changed to the mask she wears when she’s working. As she slips out the door my eyes scan to the far wall of my room and the only piece of my own artwork in the room. One of my earliest pieces that I finished my first year at the School of the Art Institute. It is in the style I still feel closest too, Photorealism. I was obsessed with getting everything just perfect in the landscape of a meadow, each blade of grass, individual wildflowers and off in the distance a girl with a long dark braid, making her way into the forest beyond. “Outside Panem” I called it and it won awards and acclaim. And it started this crazy ride I’ve been on for over 20 years.

This style of my work doesn’t sell as well as my later work but it’s the only work I can recognize myself in. I don’t spend too long ruminating, my public awaits. I close my bedroom door securely behind me. They get to rub elbows with the artist, they get to party in his studio and apartment but they don’t get everything.

**Katniss---**

This was supposed to be my night off. Prim and I had planned to stay home, put in a few movies and watch the fireworks at midnight. From our small apartment we can see both Navy Pier and the river so it was going to be quite the show. But Prim was called into the hospital, I guess the impending snowstorm and New Year’s Eve made them pull in all hands. So when I got the call that Caroline came down with food poisoning and her band ‘Sweet Caroline’ found themselves short a singer on New Year’s Eve, I volunteered to step in to be Caroline for the night. All the bands at ‘The Star Squad Agency’ are basically the same, just different styles. So all filling in for Caroline requires a change of wardrobe and accent.

It’s just bitter in the back of the taxi. I’m covered from head to knees by my long brown down coat that makes me look like a walking tree stump but I’m still shivering. I’m wearing a tiny silky red dress and strappy heels so I guess it’s to be expected. I have no idea what to expect about tonight’s gig though. All I know is it’s a private party at a Wicker Park art studio. My driver stops in front of a building that looks like in a previous life it was a garage with its large wooden double coach doors. There are no markings other than an neon green M posted under a light. “Are you sure this is it?” I ask. My driver only repeats the address and nods. It’s not until I’m outside the car that I hear the unmistakable horns of the band and I’m sure I’m in the right place. I look down at my phone and realize I’m only 5 minutes late but they’ve started without me. Great.

I have no idea how to get in this place until I notice some guests walking around to the side of the building where there is a door and a man with a clipboard. He doesn’t look up, just asks me my name.

“I’m with the band. I’m the singer.” He nods and lets me in. A girl in a bow tie asks to take my coat. A private party with a doorman and a coat check - we are a long way from Panem, Katniss.

I hand over my coat in exchange for a ticket and slip a little on the slick concrete floor as I weave through the guests to get to the stage. There are quite a few people here. Quite the mix too. Couples in black tie and formal gowns standing around sipping martinis as well as a more ‘arty’ group whose fashion ranges the gambit from odd to barely there. The arty group is oblivious to the black tie crowd watching them as if they are a performance piece. 

I wring my hands, trying to get the blood flow going, take a sip of water that the keyboardist, Cato set out for me and step up to the microphone and into the spotlight. It’s showtime.

“Good evening. I’m Caroline and we’re Sweet Caroline. Let’s welcome in the New Year together.” I say with a voice that’s deeper than my regular speaking voice and minus my country accent. There is polite applause as I slip into the first standard of many for the evening.

Forty-five minutes and our first set is finished. I thank the crowd and step down.

“Thanks for filling in,” Cato says as he helps me off the stage. 

“Sorry I was late, but you didn’t give me much time to get ready.”

“The woman running this show is a real stickler for schedule. We had to start exactly on time. For not having much time, you sure pulled it together fast. That dress is - dayum! And I’ve never seen your hair down when you sing for your little country group.”

“Down boy.”

“Maybe I can kiss you at midnight.” He leans in and whispers in my ear.

“I’ll be singing at midnight. Keep it in your pants.” Cato and I always flirt on stage. Sometimes you need someone to sing a love song to for the effect. It’s part of the schtick. Problem is, Cato forgets to turn it off.

“Katniss?” a deep and slightly uncertain voice behind me asks and I freeze. It can’t be. I mean, it really can’t be. I turn around and my knees literally buckle when I see the perfectly coiffed blonde hair and blue eyes of the one that got away.

****

**_14 years earlier._ **

_“WHAT Gale! What do you keep staring at?” I look across the room for the fourth time to try to figure out his line of sight. “Who are you looking at?”_

_“No one, Catnip. What do you care?”_

_“I’m talking to you and you keep getting this dumb look on your face at something behind me.”_

_“Sorry, I’m listening. You got a dorm close to campus. You leave on…” He smiles over my shoulder. “Hey, who is that?” as he motions with a lift of his chin. I look again, this time I can see a curvy girl with long blonde curls telling a story with eyes wide and big gestures. As she talks her breasts bounce._

_“It’s the boobs right? Have you even looked at her face?”_

_“Of course I have. She’s cute.”_

_“Really? Cause if you did you’d see that it’s Delly Cartwright.” A look of confusion crosses his face and I can’t control my temper any longer, I smack him in the gut. He laughs._

_“You know I have a type.”_

_“You have a problem, that’s what you have.” He has the good sense to look chastised and gives me a sly smile._

_“She got hot. She’s changed. College has done wonders. Looks like she lost the Freshman 15 instead of gained.”_

_“Yeah, I guess.”_

_“But she hasn’t lost the rack!” I punch him this time. “Sorry Catnip. I can’t help if you’re jealous of anyone with more than a handful.”_

_“Shut up Gale! Why are we even friends?”_

_“Because as long as you have me, you can use me to scare away any unwanted male attention. And give yourself an excuse not to talk to the cute baker you’ve been pining for since you grew boobs.”_

_“Quit talking about my boobs, Gale!” I regret my words seconds later when I hear..._

_“Gale! I heard you were in town! Where have you been? It’s been ages.” Delly swoops in, her breasts graze my shoulder as she reaches over me to hug Gale. I don’t remember Delly being this tall but she’s only about an inch shorter than Gale. HA! Gale has to look her in the eye, can’t accidentally dip his gaze down to her chest. He tries anyway and I roll my eyes only to catch sight of someone who followed Delly over._

_Peeta Mellark. Perfect Peeta Mellark. Delly’s cousin and the unrequited love of my (and I’m sure many other’s) lives. “Hi Katniss. Good to see you. Congratulations.”_

_“What?”_

_“Graduation - today?” I must look as dumb as I feel right now._

_“Oh, yeah, you too.”_

_“You sang beautifully.”_

_“It was the National Anthem.”_

_“Yeah, I know. But it was really good. Sounded really professional. Kinda cool, you know?” Now, what is he getting at? I must have that dumb look again because he clarifies. “I mean, you sang on our first day of school and our last.”_

_Ok, now I am confused. How can he possibly remember that?_

_“You remember I sang the Valley Song?”_ _  
  
_

_“Yeah, it was the first day of school, you made an impression. Your voice has only gotten better”_

_I know my mouth must be hanging open, because this makes no sense. “Um well, I actually learned HOW to sing somewhere along the way.” Great Katniss, snarky always attracts the boys._

_“Yeah, I guess.” He opens his mouth to say something else but stops when Delly and Gale notice we’re still standing there._

_“Hey, this party is breaking up. I heard that everyone is heading to the slag heap. Darius got a keg. Let’s all go. Peeta, Katniss it’s your graduation night. It can’t end so soon. Come on!” Delly begs and bounces a bit._

_“Yeah, Katniss, come on!” Gale says raising his eyebrows and bopping his head in time with Delly. Gale and I can usually read each other’s minds. But I think anyone would get exactly what he was thinking. Peeta’s got it figured out too. Hell a blind monkey could figure it out._

_Delly and Peeta lead the way out of the party, Delly whispering in his ear as they go._

_“You’re unreal Gale. Why is it always about you?”_

_“Me? What are you talking about.”_

_“It’s my graduation night and you’re the one getting laid.”_

_“Um, there’s a blonde for you too. I’m doing this for you. You finally get your chance with Peeeetaaah!”_

_“Bullshit, he’s not interested in me. Don’t forget, you’re my ride asshole, so don’t get drunk. Remember what you said when I agreed to go out tonight. It is MY night.”_

_  
_ _“It still is, I’m not drinking. But the night just got a whole lot more interesting for me! And um, Peeta Perfect could be leaving with any of the girls here. But he’s leaving with you.”_

_“And you, And Delly, and her boobs.”_

_“Don’t forget about them!”_

_“Seriously Gale, grow up.”_

_We pile into Gale’s old sedan. Peeta and I in the back watching the show going on in the front seat. Delly hanging on every word Gale says. I’ve heard the story he’s telling at least 100 times. I mouth the words and silently mimic his laughter. Tossing my head back. Peeta is trying to stifle his laugh. As we approach the slag heap, it’s nothing but a stream of cars leaving via the narrow road. Gale rolls down his window as a car stops alongside us._

_“Party’s over - got busted,” a voice from inside the car tells us._

_“Oh no!” Delly says. “What are we going to do now?” She looks back at Peeta with a frown._

_“I got an idea!” Gale says whipping his car into a U-turn at the first opening in the traffic._

_“Where are we going Gale?” I say gritting my teeth because I have a feeling I know the answer._

_“It’s a surprise, Catnip! It’s your night, we can’t let it end so soon.”_

_Gale pulls the car over at a local stop and shop. He comes out with a case of beer. “For the graduates!” Handing it back to Peeta and me. “Ready? Let’s go to the Lake!”_

_“Lake?” Delly asks._

_“Yeah, it’s this little lake our fathers used to take us when we were kids.” I explain._

_Peeta sighs. “Is that OK with you, Peeta?” I ask._

_“Oh, yeah. No, it’s great! Let’s go.”_

_Gale pulls his car up to the picnic pavilion next to the boat launch. The late spring night is perfect. Warm but not humid, the frogs are croaking and the bugs that will eat you alive later in the summer aren’t out yet. Gale pops his trunk and pulls out a blanket._

_We all walk down to the lake and Gale spreads out the blanket. It’s a little small for 4 people but Gale and Delly curl up together. The four of us fall into easy conversation. Laughing, telling stories and before I know it, Peeta and I have somehow moved closer and closer. I lean back laughing as Gale tells an embarrassing story of our childhood and I find myself against Peeta’s chest. I don’t move away._

_“Come on, Delly. I have something to show you, let’s go for a walk.” Gale stands and pulls Delly to her feet. She trips on her high wedge sandals. Gale, ever the smooth operator, scoops her up and over his shoulder and heads back to the car._

_“What’s he showing her?” Peeta asks._

_I smirk, “Probably the backseat.”_

_“Ahhh!” Peeta blushes enough for me to notice in the moonlight. “You and Gale are um, oddly comfortable with each other being with other people.”_

_“Gale’s always been a player. I’ve seen it all before.” I see a strange look cross Peeta’s face. Oh, no. maybe I’ve said too much. “He won’t force himself on Delly. He can always take no for an answer, you don’t have to worry about that.”_

_“Between you and me, I don’t think we have to worry about that anyway. Delly’s been wanting a chance with Gale for years.”_

_“Really? Why didn’t she do anything in school?”_

_“Well probably for the same reasons I didn’t ask you out; we always thought you two were together.”_

_“Oh, no! It’s never been that way with me and Gale.” I start to give my knee-jerk response to that statement but... “Wait - what did you say?”_

_“That I always wanted to ask you out. Almost did a couple times. Had big plans to ask you to Homecoming our sophomore year. Remember we had biology together and you said you’d help me with that leaf project. I was hoping to go out into the woods with you and I was going to ask you then.”_

_“But I showed up to school with all the leaves already collected.”_

_“Yeah and you said that you and Gale picked them up together.”_

_“So you thought we were together? Didn’t you know about him and Madge Undersee? They went out in secret all that year. Her dad wouldn’t let her date Seam boys.”_

_“I didn’t know that. Then when he went to college, I just assumed you two were together long distance. It wasn’t until tonight when Delly was talking about taking a shot with Gale that I realized my mistake.”_

_“But we really didn’t talk after sophomore year. You wanted to ask me out the whole time?” He nods and moves closer to me. “You’re an idiot Peeta Mellark.”_

_“Yes, yes I am.” He’s smiling as he closes the distance and kisses me. It’s just a brush of lips, it’s sweet and wonderful. “Is this ok?” I nod. He smiles again, and slides his hand under my braid, pulling me into a deeper kiss as he gets to his knees I move back, laying down. He hovers above me on his knees until I pull him down to another kiss. I feel his weight settle on me. Instead of feeling trapped, I feel safe. But he stops suddenly._

_“Oh, no. I think…” Peeta sits up and looks up to the sky. I’m hit with a fat drop of water. And then another. We both spring up and head to the pavilion. Peeta doubles back and retrieves the blanket. We huddle beneath it as the rain steadily comes down around us. Peeta looks toward the car parked under a tree nearby._

_“Do they really expect us to sit back there?”_

_“Eww!” I say laughing_

_“Don’t worry, I’m ok to drive. You’ll have to give me directions out of here though. Where the hell are we? I wasn’t paying attention.”_

_I abruptly change the subject. I can’t wait to ask any longer. “So what are you doing for the summer, Peeta?”_

_“Um, I leave on Monday.”_

_“I heard you’re going to Chicago, The Art Institute?”_

_“No, I mean yes, but not until September. My aunt - my dad’s sister. She’s taking me to Europe. She’s really the only one in my family who supports me going for Art. She’s an artist too. She says before I study it, I need to see it.”_

_“That’s amazing!” I say a little too sadly._

_“Yeah, I know, I’m lucky. Why?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Why did you ask?”_

_“I guess I was hoping we could hang out this summer.” Even as I say it I know it’s futile. Why would someone forgo Europe to hangout with me. “But I guess…”_ _  
  
_

_“We can’t seem to get it together, huh?”_

_“We’re here now.” I say and lean in for another kiss._

_“HEY LOVEBIRDS! Time to get out of the rain, let’s go!” Gale calls from inside the car._

_The rain stops as we drive back to Panem and the sun is just breaking as Peeta pulls into the bakery parking lot. We already dropped Delly off at her house and Gale is in the back seat. He steps out of the car to give Peeta and I some time alone._

_Peeta leans over and kisses me again. “I can’t believe I finally get to kiss Katniss Everdeen and I have to leave tomorrow.”_

_“I know. But, you have a safe trip. Take lots of pictures and paint lots of beautiful things.” He’s a beautiful thing I think to myself as I trace the shape of his upper lip with my finger. He opens the car door and shakes Gale’s hand as they trade positions._

_Peeta comes around to my side of the car before we pull away. “I’ll e-mail you. OK?”_

_“Yeah, Ok.” I answer._

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

_I watch as he gets to the top step of his porch and waves goodbye with a lifted hand._

  
  


**Peeta---**

As soon as I reach the bottom of the steps, Effie is there to herd me to the first of the art buyers/invited guests. 

“Peeta, darling. Let me introduce you to Charles and Layla Archibald.” Ol’ Charlie boy has about 30 years on his wife. “Charles purchased your ‘Daydream in Blue’ a few years ago. They’ve been considering ‘Lightbringer’.”

“We have this grand entry in our new house. Two stories!” Layla explains. “We’ve been looking for a piece that really speaks to us both to fill it.”

‘Lightbringer’ is basically a wall size mural that I based on a photo I took in Amsterdam. The subject is a middle-aged prostitute beckoning a John. The only light she’s bringing is the red light above her window. My original realistic style is still there, underneath bright colors that lighten the mood of the work and obscure the details to make her an alluring outline.

“Something about it just pulls you in.” Charles puts in and I nearly choke on my drink.

“Peeta, why don’t you tell them about ‘Lightbringer’ and what it means to you.” It means a six figure deal. “Charles obviously has a good eye, ‘Daydream in Blue’ is one of your best from that period.” Translated Effie: Schmooze, my dear! Don’t Screw it up. Effie, pats Charlie Boy on the back and guides us off into a corner of my studio.

It’s about the visual, Effie would say. She’s directed us over to an empty easel I don’t even use but there are a few brushes in a glass. I pick one up absent-mindedly - on purpose- as I spin a tale that has absolutely nothing to do with the real story of the model. But Charlie and young wifey don’t want to hear that she had 3 kids at home and knew her days on the job were at an end. They want a sexy painting for their foyer.

The band begins to play in the background. It’s a nice vibe. Effie returns a while later. “Charles, Layla - Can I steal Peeta for a moment? Peeta, I know you wanted to say hello to the Kingman’s.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry. Will you two stick around?”

“Be sure to sample the food. We catered from Finnick Odair’s new restaurant. It’s divine,” Effie instructs.

Layla looks pleased and pulls her husband over to the catering.

“Effie, I’m surprised at you. Pulling me away from a whale.”

“Those two will be here all night. He wants to prove to wife #2 that he’s still got it. The Kingman’s are old Chicago money. They just stopped by on the way to another party at the Drake. These are the kind of people you need to impress.”

“Can I get a bite of that divine food you were talking about?”

“You introduce yourself, I’ll get you a plate. I have to check on the singer. It’s going to be a loud night if we only have that ridiculous horn section to listen to all night.”

And so my New Year begins. Shuffled from collector to collector. It’s a dance Effie and I have perfected over the last 10 years. It’s just another party...until the singer steps on stage.

“Good evening. I’m Caroline and we’re Sweet Caroline. Let’s welcome in the New Year together.”

I stop in my tracks. I know that voice. “Peeta, come talk to Kannata James. She’s been wanting to tell you how much she …” Honestly, I’ve lost all interest. I keep trying to get a good look at the singer. That voice, the same smokey low tones. But the accent is different, and she said her name was Caroline. When I finally get free, I find myself being drawn to the stage as if a siren is calling me. Long dark hair obscures her face from me as she finishes a silky version of _The Nearness of You_.

“Thank you. We’re Sweet Caroline and we’re going to take a small break. We’ll be back in 15.” She flips her hair back over her shoulder and suddenly I’m 18 again on a rainy May night wrapped in a blanket with the girl of my dreams. Telling her I was leaving. I make my way over to the side of the stage. And listen to her tease her keyboardist.

“Katniss?” Her grey eyes meet mine and the rest of the world syphons away. “You told me you’d email.”

  
  


**Katniss---**

My mouth is dry. I’ve opened it to speak but stopped at least three times. I must look like a fish gasping for air. “Peeta, this is your party?” Is the brilliant statement that eventually makes it out of my mouth.

“I can’t believe it’s you!” He says “What are you doing in Chicago? How long have you been here?”

“Um…” I try to say something but with me stuttering over my words and his rapid fire questions. I’m frozen. I think I’m smiling but to be honest, I don’t know if I am. The pressure to say, do anything is too great and my body moves instinctually. I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist. My head finds its natural spot on his chest. 

Peeta’s arms close around me. His head lowered to whisper in my ear. “It’s good to see you, Katniss.” I nod. I can feel a tear welling up in my eye and my wit’s return.

“You too Peeta. You too.” We step back to see each other’s faces.

“I can’t believe you’re standing in my studio. What are you doing here?”

“I live here. Not here, here. You live here, but you know, Chicago.”

Peeta is shaking his head in disbelief. “How long?”

“Just a little less than a year. Prim’s here for her residency at Northwestern. We have an apartment in Streeterville... I’m just filling in tonight - their usual singer is out with food poisoning. She called me as she was...” I’m trying to answer all his questions but I’m rambling SHUT UP!

“Prim’s a doctor?”

“She is!” I know I’m smiling now. I always do. When I’m talking about Prim.

Peeta nods. “I heard your voice. I recognized it immediately. I’ve been trying all night to get near you. I’ve had to greet my guests.”

“Oh, yeah, I get it. It’s quite a crowd, you have a lot of friends.”

“Tell you the truth I probably know only about a third of them and would only call a handful friends. It’s kind of a business thing.” Peeta’s eyes haven’t left mine this entire time. We’re lost in our conversation when Cato bumps into my side.

“Hey Kat, sorry to interrupt but the schedule nazi-lady is coming this way. Time to get back up there.”

“That’s Effie, she likes things just so.” Peeta stops. Then makes a point of saying “She’s my business manager.” No competition - got it.

Cato turns to step up on to the stage as Effie approaches. She must have read him the riot act to have the great Cato running for cover.

“There you are, Peeta.” She eyes Peeta’s hand which is now holding mine. “Oh hello, dear. You have a lovely voice. So glad you could step in tonight.”

“My pleasure ma’am.” I say, with my mountain accent slipping out.

“How sweet. Darling, with the snow tonight, we may lose our crowd early. Let’s give them a good time while they’re here. OK?” Yup. Now I understand what’s got Cato acting like a beat dog. This woman’s icy blue eyes could chill anyone to the bone.

“Point taken Ma’am. I’m heading up now.”

“Effie! Katniss is an old friend of mine from Panem.” 

“Of course she is dear! How lovely.”

“It’s alright Peeta. We’ll talk later. I should go up.” As I reach the stage the horn section kicks in with the intro to “Valerie”. It’s time to kick up the pace of this party.

“Alright Ladies and Gentleman, let’s start this new year off right!” I watch that blonde head weaving through the crowd as I sing the upbeat song and the guests begin to dance and sing along. Peeta Mellark still has a hold on me and with the way he keeps looking back. Maybe he feels it too. And Maybe he’ll forgive me.

  
  


**Peeta---**

Katniss Everdeen is hugging me and I swear I’ve gone back in time. I’m out of my mind but I swear to god, it feels right. Why didn’t she ever answer my emails? She never answered that first question, although she certainly filled in some blanks. I don’t give a damn right now. 

I think I’m in shock. Next thing I know Katniss is back on stage and she is glorious. I cannot keep my eyes off her. Effie brings me around to a few more collectors but I can’t keep up my end of the dog and pony show. I keep glancing at the stage and to my delight, I catch her looking at me too. She’s flawless on stage. Her voice is just as beautiful as it ever was but now there’s also a presence of a true entertainer. She slinks and flirts as she works the audience.

Midway through the band’s second set, I find myself at the bar closest to the stage. Free of potential clients for the first time, I can watch her without any distractions. I’m lost in her voice as she sings Norah Jones’ _Come Away with Me._

“Who’s the songbird?” The gruff voice of my former instructor and current landlord makes me jump.

“Shit! Haymitch you scared me.”

“Been standing here calling your name for 10 minutes. Answer my question boy, who’s the girl?”

“Katniss Everdeen.”

“Not the name she introduced herself as.”

“Well that’s her name.”

“What’s the story? Stalker? One Night Stand? Can’t tell, you got this dumb look on your face like you’ve seen a ghost or are remembering really good sex.”

“Shut up Haymitch. What are you still doing here? Usually by this time you’re home knocked out drunk.”

“Yeah well, maybe I got something happening tonight or maybe I just don’t want to deal with that fuckin’ snow outside.”

“Effie’s not going to give you another shot. You left her high and dry with those three commissions. She’s not going to throw any work your way again.”

“Work’s not what I’m looking to get from her tonight.”

“Not again.” Theirs is a complicated on again - off again saga that I lost patience with many years ago

“She can’t get enough.”

Suddenly two tanned arms slip around my waist. One spreads across my chest and I grab the other before it squeezes my package.

“Happy New Year, Johanna.”

“You’re no fun, can’t a girl feel-up a friend on New Year’s?” Johanna looks great tonight. Her usual look is well, lumberjill would be an accurate description but tonight she’s dressed in a floor length jumpsuit with the top cut down to her navel. Gold necklaces hang across the tanned skin of her chest. 

“Watch it girlie, Boy’s set on the songbird tonight.” Haymitch motions to Katniss. I’m watching Katniss’ face closely to see if she noticed Johanna’s mauling. I think I may see a small sneer. 

“Most of the people here want to ring in the new year with that piece. Myself included.”

“Johanna! Stop. She’s an old friend.”

“Old friend or old girlfriend? How far back are we talkin’ here?” Johanna asks Haymitch.

“Haven’t gotten the story yet. He’s gone all dumb staring at her.”

“We went to school together in Panem. We had a thing just before I left but she sort of dropped off the face of the earth. Tried to find her but well…”

“That’s real ‘one that got away’ shit, that is. And she just shows up here tonight? hmmm. Where’s she been this whole time?” Johanna adds. “There’s not going to be some hidden teenage Mellark poppin’ up is there?” 

“I don’t know yet. Effie’s got the band on a tight schedule. And not that it’s any of your business but we didn’t sleep together. Didn’t get the chance.”

“Well, next break, we’ll get Haymitch to take Effie for a spin in the back studio to give you some more time.”

The last song of the set ends with a loud blast of the horn section. 

“We’ll be back with more in just a few minutes.” Katniss purrs to the crowd. I watch as one of the horn players helps her down the stairs and she makes her way to me. She’s a walking contradiction. Her hips sway as a long toned leg flashes from the slit of the short red dress but she hides her eyes behind a shield of her ebony hair as she approaches. Sexy and shy and utterly beautiful.

“Where is this town you grew up in?” Johanna asks. “Between you and her, they sure grow them beautiful. Might have to go for a visit.”

“Hi.” Katniss says as she looks up and her hair falls away revealing those silver eyes.

“You’re amazing up there.”

“Thanks.” Aaaand we’re awkward again. 

“Hey Breadboy, you gonna introduce this lovely to your friends?”

“Katniss, this is Haymitch and Johanna. Haymitch was my mentor at the AIC.” Katniss shakes their hands.

“How do you know Peeta, Johanna?” Katniss asks. I love how she cuts to the chase. That’s my girl.

“Met this one when he was a pup. Sort of showed him around. Now, he can’t get rid of me.”

“Corrupted him more like.” Haymitch growls.

“Watch it old man.”

“Haymitch, you’re an artist too?”

“I still paint but mostly I’m just a man of leisure. Collect rent from the rich and trendy.”

Katniss looks confused so I explain. “Somehow this one inherited a bunch of property in the neighborhood.”

“Wasn’t worth crap 25 years go. Now I’m rich as fuck and I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to. God Bless Gentrification!”

“I rented a room from him when I first came to Chicago, a basement apartment that smelled like feet and looked like someone held hostages there at one point.”

I watch as Katniss gives as good as she gets from my friends and the romantic in me is already planning our life together. Effie appears and I know my time is up but Haymitch slips an arm around her waist and whispers in her ear as he turns her around and slaps her ass as they walk away.

“Looks like the old man is giving you some time. Nice to meet you Katniss.” Johanna says and disappears.

“Your friends are interesting.”

“They’re both a little rough around the edges but they’re always good to me.”

“You’re easy to care for Peeta Mellark.” She steps forward slightly and I take the opportunity to brush my hand down the length of her arm I couldn’t take not touching her for one more second.

“I still can’t believe Katniss Everdeen is standing in my studio.”

“She is.” We’re standing so close together I can feel my jacket brush against the beading on her dress. Her face is turned up toward mine. She seems taller, perhaps it’s the heels she’s wearing tonight.

“Excuse me, Mr. Mellark.” I drop my head in exasperation. It’s Layla Archibald. “I’m sorry to interrupt.” She says. “You’re really a great singer. The band is great.” Katniss nods and starts to speak but the Lady Archibald continues. “I was hoping to get a few minutes alone with you, Peeta, without my husband.”

Katniss raises an eyebrow and I nearly laugh.

“You know how much my Charlie loves your work. I was wondering - do you do portraits? I was hoping …”

“Sorry. I don’t do portraits. My work doesn’t …”

“Oh, it doesn’t have to be like a portrait, portrait. I was thinking like that one …”

As Layla tells me how she wants me to work her lips or other body part (my choice) into one of my paintings. Katniss is summoned to the stage. She motions, indicating she has to go. I hold her hand until it slips away. As it does, so does my patience with my biggest fan.

“Look, I’m sorry but that’s not the way I work…” I’m about to tell her to fuck off and I won’t sell her husband ‘Lightbringer’ either because she’s too dumb to understand the loneliness and desperation it represents. But as if by magic, Effie is there to stop me. She cajols Layla by rattling off other artists whose work her husband will like. I’d be nowhere without that woman.

“Well we’re getting closer to midnight. Let’s make it one to remember.”

It already is, Katniss. It already is.

**Katniss---**

I’m working my way through the last set in a daze. Just looking at Peeta again and it’s like we’re back at the lake wrapped in that blanket as the rain cancels out the rest of the world. Each song gets me closer to talking to him again. I watch as he chats with his guests. Every so often he looks up and it’s that thrill all over again.

“Hey, Katniss. Katniss!” Between songs I hear Cato calling my name and I have to tear my eyes away from Peeta. “Hey! It’s almost midnight. Let’s start _When I Fall in Love._ Watch for my cut off when it’s time to do the thing. I’m not dealing with the devil in stilettos if you miss the countdown. So, if you can stop eye fucking the host and pay attention to my queues we’ll give these people their midnight and get the hell out of here.” I nod. Cato starts the intro and I step to the mic one more time.

“Well, it looks like we can do one more before the clock strikes twelve. Everyone find their special someone.”

Couples pair off and Peeta steps to the edge of the dance floor. His hair is mussed his shirt is open. He looks like he’s had a long night and it’s sexy as fuck. We can’t dance together but we’re going to have this song for us.

_“When I fall in love it will be forever_

_Or I'll never fall in love_ “ 

I can feel his eyes on me. I can feel him watching as I start to sway gently with the music and I feel every note in my core. We are across the room but I feel that same tingle I did when he touched my arm earlier. The rest of the world disappears. 

_“In a restless world like this is_

_Love is ended before it's begun_

_And too many moonlight kisses_

_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun”_

I think of those kisses by the quiet lake and how for a short time, I thought I had everything I ever wanted. I’ve sung this song a hundred times over the years. Tonight though is the first time I’ve ever meant it. Peeta is swaying with me now, with a shy smile on his face

_“When I give my heart it will be completely_

_Or I'll never give my heart_

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_

_Is when I fall in love with you.”_

“Here we go!” Cato starts the countdown from the clock Effie supplied ‘to ensure accuracy’. The band and I join in. “5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Balloons drop from the ceiling and I once again find Peeta’s eyes. As I start singing _Auld Lang Syne_ , Peeta smiles and blows me a kiss. I watch as he kisses Effie on the cheek and hugs Haymitch. Johanna, after kissing a bearded man with a neck tattoo, turns to Peeta. He steps back waving his hands but she pounces, grabbing his face and squishing his cheeks before bringing him down for a kiss. When she lets him go he immediately looks up at me. The look of bewilderment in his eyes makes me laugh and I’m rewarded with a bright beautiful smile. I swear that man’s smile is magic.

**Peeta---**

It must be the weather because instead of the party goers partying into the wee- hours, there is a steady stream of people leaving shortly after midnight. Effie has placed me near the door to shake hands with everyone as they leave. I don’t have a clear view of Katniss but I can still hear her singing.

“They’re on for another half hour. You can talk to her after. Though it looks like we may not need the DJ if people keep leaving.”

Effie walks away calling for some poor unfortunate member of the catering staff to help the valets shovel the sidewalk. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for being a wonderful audience. We’re Sweet Caroline and have a Happy New Year! Goodnight.”

I want to run to her but I’m required here. I call Effie over. “Do not let her leave. I don’t care what you have to do but do not let Katniss leave.”

“Darling, that girl isn’t going anywhere.”

“I’m not taking any chances.”

“Alright,” she says, patting my hand.

When I finally get a break in departees, I step into the studio to see all the band equipment broken down and the stage is empty. The DJ is playing to an almost empty room. I start to panic. She’s going to disappear into the night again. I start working up a plan in my head on how to track her down. Prim is a doctor at Northwestern, I’ll just go there. When a sweet voice says my name.

“You’re here.” My voice breaks.

“So you keep saying.”

“Come with me.” I grab her hand and head to the private area and up the stairs to my bedroom. I pull her into the room and press her against the closed door. “Happy New Year Katniss.” Katniss slings her arms over my shoulders and kisses me. 

My world changed forever the night I kissed Katniss Everdeen by that lake. I knew in an instant that I had experienced something pure and perfect and made for me. Like a junkie chasing their first high, my life would include a stream of women who would never measure up. I couldn’t find that purity of happiness in any of them. Friends would say I was naive. A simple boy from the mountains romanticizing his high-school crush into an insurmountable blockage to him ever settling down. Kissing Katniss again, I know I was right. She is real and she is meant for me and no one has ever compared.

“Wow.” she mumbles as the first kiss ends then blushes as she realizes she said it out loud. 

Then like an idiot I am, I ruin it. “Where have you been?” I watch as her face falls.

“I’m sorry, I don’t care really. I just want a chance now. Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere Peeta. I’m not the one who left last time. I just… It’s my fault. I just didn’t answer you. It was just too hard.”

“What was?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Stay tonight. We can talk. I want to know everything. Bad Good. Everything.” And then it hits me. I just assumed. Oh, no. My head is screaming don’t ask but of course, I do. “I - I just - I’m sorry, is there someone? I was just so happy to see you, I didn’t even think - I’m sorry. Is there?” I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

“No Peeta. I’m not with anyone at the moment.”

I exhale and bend over at the waist, hands on my knees like a runner finishing a marathon. “Oh, thank god.” Her gentle hand caresses my back.

“For you either?” she asks.

“No, no one.” I say backing her into the door again to kiss her.

“Good.” 

There’s a knock on the door. “Peeta dear,”

“I’m done for the night Effie.”

“Don’t worry dear. We’re closing up. Just thought you’d want to lock up after we’ve gone.”

“Thanks Eff. I’ll be down in a minute.” I kiss Katniss’ forehead. “You’re staying?”

“Well it is very snowy out there and I don’t have the proper footwear.” 

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”

  
  


**Katniss---**

I need to catch my breath. I thought I was going to pass out there for awhile. Kissing him is all consuming. When he leaves the room I collapse on the bed like a broken doll. 

Prim! I need to let her know I won’t be home tonight. I usually check in with her on my breaks but I was occupied. She’s left me a few messages and I listen to them. They’re busy and I shouldn’t expect her until morning. So I text that I may not be home when she gets there. She’s going to read me the riot act for not explaining. but too bad. It’s not a text conversation. “Ran into an old friend, Peeta Mellark. Staying the night to avoid the storm.” 

I slip out of my heels and the cold bare floors give me a chill. I look around for something to put on and that’s when I see it. On the wall opposite the bed is a painting. I recognize the field immediately. It’s the one just outside of my hometown. I walked through that field all the time. As I get closer I see the girl, waist deep in wild flowers. It’s… it’s _me_.

I’m examining the details he included down to the pattern on my favorite shirt and the frayed ribbon at the end of my braid when he comes into the room. 

“You found it.” Wrapping his arms around me, I shiver. “Are you cold? Here…” He rummages through a dresser and pulls out a pair of sweats and hoodie. I slip the hoodie on as Peeta explains the painting.

“That was my first major work at the Art Institute. I won an award with it, then someone did a news story that got picked up. That painting started it all. I swear I turned around and 10 years were gone and I was showing all over the world.”

“It’s not like the paintings downstairs.”

“Effie likes to say my work ‘matured’ Truth is this doesn’t sell. My current work does. But when I paint for myself. This is what I do.”

“Effie’s been with you from the beginning?”

“Pretty much. Haymitch introduced us when I needed someone to manage my press. Effie never does anything half-way and she’s become my assistant, agent, manager and guardian since then. Anything I needed, she took care of.”

“She’s with Haymitch?”

“They are the ultimate on and off non-couple you’ll ever meet.”

Later, I come out of the bathroom holding my dress and swimming in his clothing. Peeta is sitting shirtless with his back against the headboard of his bed. He smiles at me.

“What?”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up.” I crawl on the bed alongside him and rest my head on his chest. He brushes my hair behind my ear. 

“What happened Katniss? Tell me the story.” So I do. Wrapped in his stark white comforter in a stark white room I’ve never felt safer. I tell Peeta everything about how I found out my mom was sick and my world changed and I turned inward. Nothing else mattered. How she told me she was OK when I left for school but when I came home from break I found her weak and Prim nursing her and trying to take care of herself. I told him how by age 19 my mom was gone and I was Prim’s legal guardian and working whatever jobs I could find to keep a roof over our head. I turned off all my social media and focused on Prim. When Prim graduated, she won a scholarship to a school near Nashville but it didn’t include room and board so we moved together. We got a small apartment and I started singing. When she came to Chicago, I thought that would be it but she begged me to come too. 

He listens to everything and asks questions. His arms would tighten around me as I tell him the worst. “I’m sorry Peeta. I wanted nothing more than to be with you but I couldn’t watch you travel the world when my world was collapsing.”

“Can we try again?”

  
“You’ll be flying off jet-setting around the world.”

“You can come with me now and if you don’t want to, I’ll always come back to you.”

“You will?”

“Always. I don’t want to let you go. Let me take care of you now.”

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is seeing the sliver of sun reflecting off the fresh snow on his balcony and Peeta kissing me goodnight.

**When I fall in love. It will be forever.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you like it AlwaysEverlark.
> 
> My thanks to my beta @katnissdoesnotfollowback for finding time to beta when she had a million other things to do. But more importantly for being the musical director and selecting three perfect songs. Including one that was so good it sounded like I wrote the story around it. And for the younger crowd, if you've never heard of Norah Jones, give her a listen. Her voice is a good representation of what I imagine when I think of Katniss.


End file.
